


The Hunter's Apprentices

by Skyeec2



Series: The World of a Crow [2]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: First Meeting, Gen, Mentions of Violence, it's bloodborne violence is the norm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Cloud meets two of the newest hunter recruits upon his return the Yharnam.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at both titles and summaries, this is true. Hope you enjoy.  
> Edited by @corrupted-spirit on tumblr.

Cloud was late; his mission had gone on longer than anticipated so he had arrived back in Yharnam long after he had originally hoped to. Sephiroth was not going to be happy with him.

He made his way through the streets of Yharnam, his state of dress ensuring that he was avoided by the people passing by. People naturally avoided Crows as a rule so it wasn’t anything new to Cloud.

Making his way to the hunter’s training area, Cloud listened to the sounds of the city around him. Or, he did before he ran into someone coming around one of the narrow corners of the Yharnam streets, nearly knocking him to the ground.

Steadying himself, Cloud focused his gaze upon the person before him, not too surprised to see that it had been a teenager who had knocked into him. Many young people, especially those new to Yharnam, had difficulties with navigating the narrow streets of Yharnam often leading to similar circumstances.

The boy in front of him was well built with a strong jawline, dark blue eyes and black shoulder length hair, broad shoulders that led into slightly muscular arms covered by low value, tattered and worn clothing with obvious patches holding the fabric together. The guy was shorter than him but that would most likely change as the teen continued to age.

From the state of his clothes and the dirt stains on his hands and face, Cloud was able to gather that the young man was from the lower class of Yharnam. More than likely someone who worked since they were able to, Cloud could respect a hard working person, even if they attempted to bowl him down in the streets.

The boy had been attempting to stutter out an apology, but froze in shock and fear when he finally recognized what Cloud was wearing. The shock and fear on the teen’s face was far more common than Cloud would like to admit.

As he continued to gather his feathers it seemed people became more fearful of him, though he understood why that was. He brushed it off easily, instead he pressed his hand against the shoulder before him.

“It’s no problem really, it happens more often than you’d think it would.” Cloud’s voice was calm, aiming to lessen the fear in the young man. A stiff nod was his only response, he removed his hand from the other, moving slightly in order to allow the teen space to move into the street properly.

A voice from behind the teen caused them both to jump slightly. “What are you doing, Angeal? You’ll make us late!”

A smaller, thinner form pushed past the teen in front of Cloud, stumbling slightly before righting himself and turning to scowl at the larger teen. Seeing the state of his friends, he turned to see what had freaked him out so much.

Cloud found himself looking down at a teenager with coltish limbs and bright auburn hair that fell around his face, obscuring one of his bright aquamarine eyes. The boy had an aristocratic face; high cheekbones and pale skin, which along with the higher quality of clothing the teen wore lead Cloud to the assumption that he was of the high society of Yharnam. Most likely from the Cathedral Ward.

He stared at Cloud unflinchingly for a long moment before turning back to his friend, an unamused look settling over his features. Cloud was aware of how he looked; with his crow-feather cloak and apprentice mask, while not as impressive as a full Crow mask and some of the older Crow’s cloaks he still appeared to be dangerous to those with even the vaguest understanding of what a Crow was.

Even if his unruly golden spikes of hair took away some part of that dangerous image, he did the absolutely best he could without shaving it off. Sephiroth said that would make him look stupid, he was inclined to agree with the pre-teen.

The teen’s voice broke him from his thoughts, “Well, we must be going now. Goodbye.” The two teens turned away, making their way through the streets of the city to their destination. Cloud watched the two walk away for a moment before turning away and continuing on his way.

He was already later than he wanted to be and Sephiroth was most likely waiting impatiently for him to return.

 

* * *

 

Cloud kept to the shadows behind where Sephiroth had situated himself in order to have the best view of the training grounds below. The pre-teen was forced by the heads of the Choir and Church to look over the newer recruits of the Hunters for reasons that Cloud wouldn’t understand.

Sephiroth though, didn’t really care about the new recruits and would more often than not attempt to get out of the experience by sighting that he had more important things to do, as Sephiroth wasn’t the best liar it didn’t really work.

It was one of the reasons why Cloud was forced to endure it as well. Sephiroth would endure if he knew that someone as equally uninterested as he was, was forced to endure it alongside him.

Cloud thought that the pre-teen merely used it as an excuse to force him to spend time with him and used the time in order to ask questions while Cloud was unable to leave. Cloud approved of the younger’s way of thinking.

Sephiroth was already using the opportunity to speak to Cloud, asking about his previous mission and other light conversation topics. Cloud answered what he could of the youngers questions, though the younger grew annoyed when he refused to speak more on one subject or another.

They were soon distracted from their conversation by the door to the training room opening to allow the new recruits into the facility. They took a moment to look over the new hunters before returning to their talk, there would be time to observe the recruits closely when they were distracted with the training they would be put through.

Cloud had observed hunter training enough to know what was occurring without actually seeing it for himself; the elder church hunters would separate the recruits into groups of three or four and test them on what they could and could do, fixing any obvious mistakes they found within the forms.

The hunters were a proud organisation even if a still relatively new one, especially when compared to the hundreds of years of history behind the Crows or the lineage of the Cainhurst Knights. They weren’t going to allow anyone to tarnish the reputation they had created for themselves and their abilities in the blood of the hunt.

He was surprised to see that the two teens he had run into were among the group of new recruits. He wouldn’t have expected some one born of the high society to attempt to become a Hunter, he’s lower class companion made more sense to Cloud as the majority of the Hunters were born from the lower working class of Yharnam.

Cloud turned his gaze away from the forms of the recruits, focusing back on the pre-teen before the other became angry with his lack of response. He forced the two teenagers from his mind, he had other things to worry about at the moment.


End file.
